End of Summer Fun
by Ms Boku
Summary: It's the hottest day of the year and the kids are having one last big bang of fun. But according to Trixie, grown ups are boring and Sportacus wonders if she is right. Elena comes up with a plan to show they are not.


Well, I wanted to get in an end of summer story.. I hope you enjoy it. For those of you who haven't read my stories yet some character mentioned are from there. If you want to read them all the fun starts with 'When Lightning Strikes'.

I have a couple other LazyTown stories I have to finish and I will. Happy reading. And let me know how I did. I love LazyTown it's not mine, it Stingy's. I mean Magnus's

* * *

It was the hottest week of the year in LazyTown and just two weeks before school. The kids were all having all sorts of water play. Water guns and water balloons all over LazyTown and the kids were having a last big playtime as the days ahead weren't going to be as hot.

Sportacus decided to make sure there was plenty of water around for the kids should they need it. As he was flipping through town, he saw Trixie talking to the kids on the bench. He approached them from behind and caught wind of what they were talking about and jumped behind the tree and listened.

Robbie Rotten went to his lair for some tools decided to spy, just for old time sake and saw Sportacus flipping around and then spied him spying on the kids and heard an interesting conversation.

"Yeah, but grown ups are boring." Trixie announced.

"My daddy and mommy are _not_ boring." Loquia defended.

"Well, Sportacus is fun and even Elena sometimes, but they have grown up things to do. But even Sportacus has been not really playing as much. Trust me. By next year they will be so boring doing more grown up stuff. Come on! Let's go and get our squirt guns and cool off some unsuspecting people." She ran off chuckling.

Trixie and the kids darted off leaving Loquia there for a moment. Then she hopped off the bench and followed the rest of the kids.

Sportacus thought about her words. 'Could she be right? Is he becoming boring?' He headed back to the house and looked at the addition he was building. He walked over and placed his hand on one of the pieces of lumber and smiled. He decided to get right to work and forget about the conversation.

Robbie watched Sportacus and noticed the conversation had a bit of an impact on him. He thought about it and just today, he decided to keep an eye on things.

As the day went on Sportacus found it hard to put that conversation out of his mind. The sun was beating down on his back as he hammered and nailed. He took a good swig of water then removed his vest and shirt and wiped his brow. He worked, unaware he was being spied upon.

Robbie was keeping watch on his periscope and saw two of the children doing the same. He watched, grinning.

"Ok, now all we have to do is wait for the right moment." Trixie whispered. "Timing is everything."

Loquia looked nervous. "But what if my daddy gets mad?" She whispered back.

"Well, look at it this way. He's got to be very hot. We're doing him a favor cooling him off. Besides, you know he loves to play." She turned back to Sportacus. "Remember, timing." They aimed their squirt guns and got closer. Loquia was anxious but also excited.

Robbie, in his lair, chucked as he knew what was going to happen next.

Sportacus was hammering away and moving lumber. He wiped his brow as it was getting hotter outside. He stopped and decided to take a break. He picked up a towel and noticed Elena looking out the window smiling, admiring him. He chuckled as she motioned a suggestive finger to come inside. He took the towel to his face and as soon as he did that he felt ice cold water on his hot back and he jumped. Surprised, he turned and he was being squirted. He turned to see Trixie and Loquia giggling and running off. He shook his head smiling and headed inside.

As soon as he got inside Elena cornered him giving loving kisses. He slid his arms around her and returned the kisses. "You know, one day I'm not going to fall for that 'come here' finger. You always make me think you want something." He said innocently.

"I do." She said kissing him, with a grin wiggling her eyebrows. She watched his face and knew there was something on his mind. "What is it?"

He looked at her a bit concerned. "...are we boring?"

Just then Robbie's watchful periscope popped up near the window.

She pulled back. "What?" She looked at him. "We are not boring." And returned to kissing him. Then he pulled back.

"No, I mean with the kids. Not ours but all the kids here. Am I boring?" She looked at him questioningly. "The kids were saying we were boring. Well, grown ups, but mentioned how I don't play as much."

She smiled at him, her arms still around him. "My love, we are not boring. We are responsible. And soon they will be grown up themselves. You, we, have a family." She looked at him and knew it was bothering him.

"Well, it's just that so much has changed, and don't get me wrong. I wouldn't have it any other way, but I wish I knew there was something I could do to just let them know I'll be here, I guess." He shrugged. " I don't know." He watched a devilish grin broaden her face. "You're up to something." He smiled. She kissed him again.

"Well, I had something else planned for this afternoon, but I have a better idea."

Robbie listened as she told her plan to Sportacus. He pulled down the periscope smiling. "She's good." He commented. "This should be fun." And he went up to LazyTown to let Lily know what was going on.

About an hour later Elena met up with Sportacus. She greeted him with a kiss.

"We are all set for our walk, my love. Bessie is watching Krysta."

"I must say this walk is a wonderful idea." He smiled shooting her a wink. "I flipped all through town and I think the kids are inside because it's so hot out." He said loud enough to be heard.

"Well, that's good. We can take a walk and not have to worry about anyone getting in trouble." Elena replied. "Where would you like to walk?"

Sportacus looked around. "How about in Lazy Park?"

"Sounds wonderful."

As they walked they talked about Elena's recipes in Pablo's book, kitten rescues, how cute Krysta's baby gurgles were and the addition to the house. Their eyes also shifted looking around from time to time and they grinned. They walked in the park and stopped by a near by bush. They turned and hugged each other.

Trixie signaled the other kids. They followed Sportacus and Elena all the way out into the park. They watched as they hugged then held hands. Trixie signaled for the kids to move into position. They held their super squirt guns and once they got close enough Trixie hollered. "CHARGE!"

All the LazyTown children came out and squirted Elena and Sportacus! Elena screamed and held out her hands to block the cold water as did Sportacus. Then they both jumped behind the bush. The kids were laughing. Trixie, followed by the others, approached.

"Ok you two, you may as well give up! We have you cornered!" She snickered.

"Yeah!" Yelled Ziggy. "Come up with your hands out!"

"Yeah!" Loquia joined in. "Reach for the clouds!"

Trixie slowly turned her head at the pair. "It's come out with your hands up and reach for the sky." She said rolling her eyes.

"Are you sure?" Ziggy asked.

"Clouds are nicer I think." Loquia smiled.

"Can we get back to capturing MY prisoners, please?"

Stephanie and Pixel chuckled.

Trixie turned back. "Come on out you two or we're coming in after you."

"Well, Sporty, I think we should come out. Everyone is here."

"Are you sure that's what you want, Trixie?" Sportacus asked.

"Absolutely!"

"Ok..."

The kids raised their guns and Sportacus and Elena popped up with supersoak guns and drenched the kids. They were screaming and running around aiming their squirters at Sportacus and Elena as they were running after them.

As the screams were at their height, Robbie Rotten popped his head up from the park bench. He smiled then looked very annoyed. And yelled at the top of his lungs-

"ENOUGH!"

Everyone stopped and looked at him and they knew they were in trouble. Even though Robbie was not as villainy, he still was cranky when his sleep was interrupted. He marched over and made everyone line up. "Now, I ask you, is it so much that I get a little rest in this town? I mean I'm on my nice bench trying to snooze. Can't you go play somewhere else?" He paced back and fourth. "You all should be ashamed. Now, what have you to say for yourselves?"

Everyone looked at each other and smiled and squired Robbie. He stood there, soaked.

"I was hoping you'd say that." Then from behind the tree he pulled a big hose and soaked all of them, laughing, while he did.

Sportacus flipped up and over and Robbie followed his trail. "Hold still you blue jumping kangaroo!"

Sportacus giggled. Landing under a tree. "You're not gonna get me again, Robbie!"

"Wanna bet?" He hollered back and he gave a whistle. Lily pulled a rope and a big bucket of water was dumped on his head. "Gotcha!"

Then from behind Lily came Stephanie and Elena. And they squired her and she ran to Robbie screaming in laughter picking up another hose Robbie laid out for her and watering any in her path.

Most of the day was spent with water play. Once everyone was done and out of water, it was dinner time. The days were going to get cooler after this and school was to start soon. Sportacus and Elena were getting Loquia ready for bed. They told her stories and tucked her in, hugged and kissed her goodnight.

They were sitting in bed as Elena was feeding the baby. "Well, I think we showed them we are not boring." Elena smiled at the baby attached to her breast.

"It was really fun today. I can't believe even Robbie joined in." he chuckled.

"You should've seen the look on your face when that bucket of water poured down on your head."

"I'd say Robbie finally beat me." Sportacus giggled but sounded a bit sad.

"What's wrong?"

"Well, it's just that, I guess it's really starting to sink in that things are changing. Not that I'm complaining because I love everything that has happened ever since I met you. And I would t change a thing. But, I guess it's like saying goodbye. The kids are getting bigger, we have a family, Robbie is engaged..."

"I understand, my love. You miss it and the kids being young. You want to make sure the kids know you will be there for them. Things will always change and you _will_ always be there for them. I think we all needed today." She held out the baby and kissed her face as she gurgled. Then she handed her to Sportacus so she could change for bed.

"I think Krysta wanted to play." Sportacus held her out I front of him.

"How do you know that?" Elena asked.

"She's wet." He said and Elena chuckled. Then he looked at Krysta who was giggling as he was making raspberries on her tummy. As he pulled her in to make another one, she pulled off his cap. He looked at the small baby, who was laughing, as she was holding her prize. "You mother taught you that didn't she?"

Elena smiled. "Some things will never change."


End file.
